Megaman StarForce Firework Festival
by Zero Ace99
Summary: This is a Megaman StarForce Geo&Sonia story with dubed names hope you like it R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Firework Festival A Mega man Star Force Story

Disclaimer I do not own Mega man Star Force or any Characters used in this story.

Are Story begins around 3 year after the tribe incident and are hero has fully recovered after the battle and is know in Echo Ride High with all of his friends Bud, Zack, Luna ,Pat and Sonia. Sonia has now been retired for 3 years and now is really fond of Geo and he is the same but neither can admit it but, enough of that lets get this story started. Are story Begins at Geo's house .

Bye mom I am off to school says Geo. Alright have a good day son and stay of trouble says Hope as her son is taking off for school. Kelvin I wish you could see how Geo has grown over the years but, I just wish he could tell that girl Sonia that he loves her Hope thought.

Now on Sonia end. I wish Geo would hurry up and get here so we are not late for school.(In this story lives a few houses down from Geo and they walk to school together alright now back to the fic.)Don't worry Sonia I am sure he is on his way from his house so I think he will be here it a couple of seconds said Harp. Well he better be here soon or when he dose get here I will whack him with my guitar.( Geo still wears those visualizes and pendent but, know he wears blue jean pants and a blue t-Shirt. Sonia still has here guitar but know she wears a red pants with a white t-shirt.)

Come on Geo hurry up you know what happens if you keep Sonia waiting says Omega. Know but, it did not help that you turned off my alarm clock Geo replies yelling at omega. How many times do I have to say I am sorry before you forget and forgive omega yells back. Geo was about to yell back when he spotted Sonia waiting for him. Hey Sonia I am sorry for keeping you waiting Geo said yelling to Sonia. Man she looks beautiful today thought Geo. It is okay but we better get moving or we will be late to get to school replying to Geo. Hum man has Geo has gotten more handsome Sonia thought.

Well we better get going or we will be late for class said Geo. Alright lets get going replied Sonia. On the way to school they ran into Pat. Hey Pat how are you doing Geo and Sonia said in unison. I am doing well how are you 2 Pat replied. Fine Geo and Sonia again in unison. Hey guys wait up said Bud, Zack and Luna. When they caught up to them Sonia and Luna were shouting death glares because they both have felling for Geo. That little red head singer is not going to steal my Geo from me Luna thought. I am not going to lose Geo heart to this stupid little Blondie she only likes him because he is Mega man I like him for who he is not because he is Mega man so I will win his heart.

As they were walking to school together Sonia and Luna were still shouting death glares at each other and thinking I will not lose. When they got to school the bell rang so they all set out to there respective classes. When it was time for there lunch break Sonia was sitting to the left of Geo and Pat was sitting to the right of Geo. If you were in the room you would fell the temperature go up and least 100 degrees from Luna getting boiling mad because she was not setting next to her Geo. Look at her she is sitting next to my Geo and being all cute next to him that should be me. Then Sonia thought of something that would make her steamed she laid her head on Geo shoulder and cuddled up to him. This made Geo blush redder then the fire of a volcano. Luna was actually a volcano she was about to blow her top at what Sonia just did. Every one else was just giggling to them self's and said this is more entertaining then T.V. but, it did not last long because then the bell rang ending there lunch and they all headed off to there classes.

They were all at there final classes Sonia and Geo and Pat all had the same classes but, none of there classes had Bud, Zack or Luna which got Luna even more mad because she could not be around Geo at this time and being that he had Sonia in all of there classes she would get madder because of all the things she can do. They were in the class when the teacher said he had to things to say. The first is that the annually fireworks festival is coming up. That got everyone it the class his attention he said there will be food, dances, games, music, parades and a beautiful firework show this weekend. Second is that I have a homework assignment you will work with your partners to write a one page assignment on the history of E.M. waves.

Sonia had just had thought of an idea of how to confess her love to Geo when it was her turn to choose her partner she chose Geo which came to a surprise and the teacher asked is that ok with you Geo. Geo just nodded in reply. Yes Sonia thought. Hey Geo since we are working on a project together do you think your mom would mind if I stayed over while we worked on it Sonia asked in a sweet voice. I-I-I don't know Geo said blushing from Sonia sweet voice. Can you please ask her for me because I live alone and it would not be so lonely if I was with you Sonia said still in a sweet voice. I will try but I am not going to make any promises on that ok Sonia Geo replied. Thank you Geo you do not know how happy this makes me Sonia said happily jumping up and down.( O the day is Friday okay). On the walk home Sonia had an idea. She grabbed onto his hand and laid her head on Geo shoulder and said Geo I am glade you would do this for me. Don't worry about it Sonia you are a very special person to me and I would do anything for you. After Geo had realized what he just said and blushed 10 shades darker then before. Wow I can't believe I am that special to Geo Sonia thought as she was blushing just as bad as Geo. Man this just to weird Omega-Xis thought at what he just saw. Oh shut can you not see that there in love Lyra yelled in reply to what Omega just said. Love is a stupid human emotion Omega yelled back. Love is not a stupid human emotion that brings happiness to all Lyra yelled back. Yeah right you out of tune harp. What did you just call me you jerk she said as she gave him a lump on the head.

Hey mom I am home can I ask you a favor. What is it Hope replied. Can Sonia stay the night because she is my partner for an assignment.

Cliffhanger I guess you will have to wait and see what happen on Mega man Star Force Firework Festival.

Please R&R please this is my first story so be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Firework Festival A Meagaman Star Force Story

Disclaimer I do not own Megaman Star Force or any Characters used in this story.

Flash Back:

"Hey mom I am home can I ask you a favor." "What is it Hope replied?" "Can Sonia stay the night because she is my partner for an assignment?"

Flash Back End:

"That is ok with me but she will be staying in your room okay replied Hope."

"That is ok with me Sonia is that alright with you."

"That's ok with me Sonia responded. Sonia blushed at the thought of sleeping with Geo in his room. Thanks Miss. Stealer Sonia said."

"Just call me Hope dear now you better go get your stuff so that you can stay over Hope responded."

"Alright I will be back to eat dinner with you guy be back in 5 Sonia said" walking out to go get her stuff. "Hey Geo come here for a sec Hope said asking her son."

"Alright Geo answered. Thanks mom for letting Sonia stay over she lives by herself and it gets lonely Geo said."

"It is ok but Geo can I ask you a question Hope responded."

"Sure what is it?"

"Geo do you love Sonia."

Geo blush had come back. "W-w-why would you think something like that Geo answered trying to hold back his blush."

" Because when ever she in over you always get nervous and when she get close to you blush redder then a fire".

"T-T-That's is not true."

"Are you sure son?"

"I-I-I I don't know what my feelings are for Sonia."

"Well let me tell you this you are in love with her you better tell her before she gets taken or you will regret it your whole life. I know this is hard to tell some one how you fell because if they fell the same way you are happy but if they do not fell the same way it fells as if your heart has just been ripped out and stomped on. Said Hope with her hand on Geo shoulders looking straight at him. Just give it a thought Geo ok."

But before Geo could think it over Sonia walked in with all of her stuff asking when dinner is going to be done. After dinner Hope sent Geo and Sonia off to bed. "Hey where is Omega and Harp Geo asked a little confused?"

"Were right here said Lyra."

Geo and Sonia then looked at there star carries and there they were. "Hey what happened to Omega asked Geo."

"Lyra replied let just say we had a little talk about human emotions."

Then everyone in the room just laughed. "Ha ha ha very funny Omega said getting up."

"Hey Sonia you can have my bed so you do not have to sleep on the floor Geo asked."

"Thanks Geo Sonia replying."

While they were sleeping a storm picked up and it was pretty bad it was thundering and lighting real bad. Then a bolt of lighting struck right by Geo house and scared Sonia. "H-H-Hey Geo can you please sleep up here with me the lighting and thunder is making it hard for me to fall asleep."

"Sure Sonia if it will help you sleep better Geo got up and got under the covers and lay next to Sonia."

As soon as Geo was right next to Sonia she was no longer scared because she thought as long as I am with Geo nothing bad will never happen to me. Geo on the other hand was really nervous but what made him really nervous was that when Sonia fell asleep she wrapped her arms around Geo waist and snuggled right up next to him. But it did not last to long because they were so close to each other Geo could fell Sonia body heat making him nice and cozy so then it was to hard to stay asleep so Geo put his head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

When Sonia woke up she looked at Geo and thought how cute he is when he is sleeping just then Geo woke up and blushed and got spooked how close Geo jumped back and fell down the stairs of his bed and woke up Lyra and Omega. "Geo are you ok looking over the side of the bed and asking in a caring voice."

"Just Peachey thanks for asking any ways."

They both got dressed and headed down for breakfasts but no one was there all there was some breakfast and a note that said gone out for a while Hope. "Well I guess were going to be alone for a while Sonia."

"That is ok with me Geo."

After breakfast Geo and Sonia went to go do there project it only took them about a half an hour to finish the whole project. "Hey Sonia what do you want to do know sense we finished our project".

"I do not know what we should do Geo Sonia answered"

"How about we head up to vista point for a while."

That is alright with me Geo Sonia answered."

After about a minute they were there they got there so fast because they decided it would be faster to take the wave roads then to walk all the way there. When they got there they lay in the grass and looked up at the sky once in a while they would look at each other then look away and start blushing and then shake it off. After a while Geo put on his visualizes and started to look at the wave roads.

"Amazing Geo said."

"What's amazing Geo Sonia asked a little confused?"

"Take a look for your self answered Geo as he handed his visualizes to Sonia."

Sonia put on the visualizes and only one word could describe what she saw and that was beautiful. "Just like you Geo replied a little too quickly and after he realized what he said he started blushing an inferno color this was also the same for Sonia".

"T-T-Thank you Geo that was very nice of you to say Sonia said looking away because of her blush."

"You are welcome Sonia but I was only saying the truth and Geo was also looking away because of his blush."

"Where going to leave you to alone said Omega coming out of Geo star carrier."

Just like that the two were alone on vista point looking directly at each other. "Geo there is something I really must tell you"

"What would that be Sonia?"

"Geo I-I-I-I love you Sonia said blushing ten shades darker then he was before if that was even possible."

"Sonia there is someone I already love Geo said looking away."

"Oh is that so Geo said Sonia looking down at what Geo said"

Geo I should have told you sooner because then you might have felt the same way about me. "Geo it is getting late I got to get going just got to keep up this act until I get home then I can cry all I want because I had lost Geo heart Sonia thought."

But before she could get up all the way something grabbed her wrist all pulled her back down and she landed on Geo.

"You did not let me finish the person I love is you Sonia Geo said looking right into your eyes."

"I have loved you sense we first met Sonia Geo said."

"It has been the same for me too Sonia said looking into Geo eyes and had a grin from ear to ear."

Well did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did. Please R&R no flames

Stay tuned for the final part of my story!!

O I wll need a song for the final chapter if you know any good ones leave the name as a review to this chapter.


End file.
